


Recruitment

by incognitajones



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Politics of the Rebellion, Pre-Canon, Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:22:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25290829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/incognitajones/pseuds/incognitajones
Summary: Most of Dantooine’s smashed Separatist cell had scattered when the Empire came down; the remnants were hardened veterans of dirty wars, like Draven—and a lone, angry kid.
Relationships: Cassian Andor & Davits Draven
Comments: 16
Kudos: 23
Collections: Multifandom Drabble 2020





	Recruitment

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Guinevak](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guinevak/gifts).



Draven didn’t expect many useful recruits from Dantooine’s smashed Separatist cell. Most scattered when the Empire came down; the remnants were hardened veterans of dirty wars, like him—and a lone, angry kid. When Andor called Draven a Republican lackey who’d kissed the Chancellor’s boots as long as they had some democratic polish… well, he wasn’t wrong. 

It wasn’t Andor’s perceptiveness or anger that Draven valued, though. It was that ability to see what he was and to work with him anyway. A man willing to ally with those he hated for the greater good was someone the Rebellion needed.


End file.
